


home sweet home

by amyzers



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, being the healthy couple they are, jihyos being the angel she is, purely self indulgent, sahyo, sanas a bit of a mess, theyre cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzers/pseuds/amyzers
Summary: Sana's nervous and Jihyo does her best (and succeeds) in wishing those nerves away.Basically, a healthy relationship.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes on my phone don't expect a lot lol  
> (unedited)

Jihyo has a book in bed and her pajamas on, just about ready to call it a night, when her bathroom door opened and the sound of footsteps filled the room.

Slowly, Sana walked inside with a short bedazzled dress, high heels, and full-blown makeup. 

Jihyo's jaw dropped. "You look hot."

To that, a blush bloomed on Sana's cheeks, but there was a smudge of worry the creased her forehead.

Jihyo frowned and adjusted her position. "What's wrong?"

Sana bit her lip, but she didn't respond.

From her body language, Jihyo could tell Sana was nervous. She didn't know why, but she tried her best to lighten the mood. 

So, with as much drama as she could muster, she slammed her book close and gasped.

"Don't tell me!" Jihyo's voice boomed before it dropped to a whisper, and Sana was as nervous as ever, but her marks of fright eased with Jihyos next words. "You're secretly a serial killer and you're onto your next victim."

Now Sana was still biting her lips, but this time it was to hold back a smile.

Jihyo was encouraged by the sight and continued with fake confusion. "But that doesn't make sense. Serial killers are sociopaths. They don't have emotions." Her eyes switched to genuine and they pulled Sana closer. "So why do you look so nervous?"

"Well I'm—I'm," Sana drew her attention to her outfit, "I'm going to a party."

Her nose pinched, and this time, Jihyo proceeded with real confusion. "Okay...and?"

Sana's gaze looked anywhere but forward, particularly focused on her fidgeting fingers. "Well I—I didn't tell you about it before," she trailed off. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh." Jihyo's confusion morphed into understanding, but mostly it turned to sympathy as her lips curved into a frown. "But why are you apologizing?"

She motioned for Sana to come closer, and Sana followed her legs to the edge of Jihyo's bed.

"Well I—I just," Sana stuttered, then her fingers stopped moving and her whole body paused. "I don't know."

But Jihyo knew, and she laid her hand onto Sana's as her eyes started shining.

"Sana," she started, softly and calmly, "you don't have to tell me about these things or—or ask me permission for stuff and things like that."

Sana looked up from her lap to Jihyo's eyes, searching for whatever and only finding sincerity. Her voice was so small, it broke Jihyo's heart. "I don't?"

"No, _no_ Sana." Jihyo sat up straight and took Sana's other hand. "God no."

Sana looked as small as her voice, so Jihyo kept going to soothe all her doubts.

Jihyo squeezed her hands. "Yeah, sure we're together, but you have your own life and your own friends outside of us. You're a strong, independent woman!" she chuckled.

Sana giggled back.

"Which means," Jihyo smiled, "that you don't have to tell me about every single thing you do in your life. And you sure as hell don't need to worry about going to parties and having the time of your life."

From the looks of it, Sana was on the verge of tears—but they were good tears, _happy_ tears. It seemed as if she was at a loss for words, and all she could do was whisper, "Really?"

"Yes! _Yes,_ Sana. Really. I mean if anything," Jihyo twirled their fingers together, "I would appreciate it if you told me whenever you're going out for food, especially if its Shake Shack or—"

"—or Chipotle," Sana cut in, smiling, "I know."

Jihyo beamed. "But that's it." Her touch was almost as assuring as her eyes. "Everything else you tell me is solely up to you."

A tear actually found its way to the point of Sana's chin, but she wasn't sad—the furthest thing from sad, actually. Without any more words to whisper, Sana launched herself into Jihyo's arms, one of the only places she felt safe—one of the only places she could call home.

"Thank you, Jihyo," she mumbled.

Jihyo laughed as she patted Sana's back, and Sana took comfort in the way Jihyo's chest shook with freedom.

"You're welcome, Sana." And with firm arms, Jihyo pried Sana's body off of hers to look her in the eyes, rubbing comforting circles around her shoulders. "Now _go_ ," she stated. "Go to your party and go have fun. You're _way_ too hot to just be sitting in here."

"Okay," Sana giggled, but something in her body kept her from leaving.

It took a playful shove from Jihyo to get Sana off the bed. " _Go_ Sana," Jihyo urged. "I promise I'll be here when you come back, both to hold your hair back when you puke _and_ for cuddles."

Sana laughed at that, and Jihyo laughed with her.

"How does that sound?" Jihyo asked. "Sound good?"

"Yes, yes" Sana nodded dumbly, every trace of doubt most definitely wiped away by now. "Yes, that sounds really good."

Sana couldn't help herself. A quick couple steps forward and she leaned down for a sweet kiss on Jihyo's lips. They giggled, and Sana pulled away just far enough to meet Jihyo's eyes.

"Thank you again, Jihyo. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"No problem." One more kiss. "I love you."

Sana smiled. "I love you, too."

And then she was off, happy and secure knowing that Jihyo wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she.


End file.
